


Little Princess

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [9]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson and Isabeau rescue a little girl from a lycan and help her find her way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

Blood stained the cobblestone road as Grayson and Isabeau tiptoed over at least a dozen mauled corpses. A fire burned close by, filling the air with choking smoke and making it hard to breathe. Just another day in Whitechapel.

“This lycan is killing for sport. We need to take care of this quickly,” said Grayson.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” said Isabeau, kneeling down and touching the face of a dead woman. “These poor people, killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“We’ll avenge them, don’t worry,” Grayson reassured her. “Come on, we should hurry before it kills more people.

They heard high-pitched screaming close by, and sprung to action. Running down the street and through a tight alleyway lead them to a small but ferocious lycan baring its teeth at a small girl no older than seven. Grayson tackled the lycan, knocking it away from the child as Isabeau put herself between the girl and the danger. A quick several stabs to the skull were enough to still the beast beneath him.

“Small but rapid beast. Good thing we caught him off-guard, else he would’ve been tough to kill,” said Grayson as stood up, smearing the blood that had splattered on his face.

“Are you all right, little one?” Isabeau asks the little girl. She nods through her sobs.

“Where are your parents?” Grayson asked, kneeling before her.

“I-I don’t know,” she replied through her sobs.

“Here, take my hand. We’ll help you find them,” said Grayson, holding out his hand. The little girl sniffled, rubbed away her tears and took his hand. He stood up and led her away from the lycan’s corpse.

“What is your name?” he asked as they turned onto an empty street.

“Edith,” she answered.

“Do you live around here, Edith?” Isabeau asked. “In Whitechapel?” Edith nodded.

“We can give you to an officer who’ll be able to find your home,” said Grayson.

“No!” Edith screamed and began crying again, taking Grayson and Isabeau by surprise. “They scare me.”

“Alright, alright don’t worry,” he said, reassuring the girl by placing a hand on the top of her head and giving her a smile. “We’ll help you get back home ourselves,”

“There you two are!” Sebastian shouted from down the street. He had just exited a narrow alleyway, with Lafayette in tow. Edith let go of Grayson’s hand and hid behind him. “I’ve been trying to radio you but got no answer.”

“We didn’t hear anything,” said Isabeau. “The buildings must be blocking the signal.”

“Blasted technology. Have you seen any sign of the mark?” asked Sebastian.

“We saw it and killed it,” replied Grayson. “A tiny, quick thing. It won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Who’s this second shadow of yours, monsieur?” Lafayette asked, pointing to the little girl hiding behind Grayson’s legs.”

“A survivor. We barely saved her.”

“We’re helping her find her way home,” added Isabeau.

“Give her to one of the officers. We need to head back to Westminster-“ began Sebastian, interrupted by Edith shouting ‘No!’ repeatedly.

“We already told her we wouldn’t do that. Isabeau and I will meet you at Westminster shortly,” said Grayson.

“Whatever you say, just don’t take too long,” said Sebastian, “The Lord Chancellor doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Grayson heard Isabeau mutter to herself.

Once they parted ways, Grayson and Isabeau walked around Whitechapel’s winding streets as they searched for Edith’s home. The streets were still empty, as they always were when the knights came knocking.

“What were you doing when we found you?” Isabeau asked. Edith had gone back to holding onto Grayson’s hand.

“I saw bodies and got scared. I ran a lot until I got lost,” she said, sniffling. “I want to go home.”

“You’ll be home soon, don’t worry,” said Grayson. “Just tell us when you think you know where we are.”

“I’m sleepy,” yawned Edith, as they kept walking, “and my feet hurt.”

“Here, let me carry you. We’ll be able to move faster,” said Grayson. He lifted Edith up and held her with one arm, ignoring the giant grin Isabeau no doubt had on her face.

“My papa said that this is how princesses are carried,” said Edith, resting her arms around Grayson’s shoulders.

“Is that so? He’s correct.”

“Have you met a lot of princesses?”

“I have,” he answered with a smile, “I’ve met many princesses.”

“Did you ever marry one?” Edith asked. Isabeau snorted in the background.

“No, I have not,” he replied with a chuckle.

“That’s so sad,” she said with a pout.

“No it’s not, so long as I’m happy,” he said, cracking for a moment but recovering quickly.

“What were the princesses you’ve met like?” she asked as they turned down another street. There were a few people on the street, with their heads down and trying to mind their own business.

“Well, they were pretty, kind, had lovely smiles and gentle hearts, and very much loved by everyone they met.”

“Did they have pretty dresses?” Her eyes were full of wonder.

“The prettiest dresses in all of England.”

Edith yawned and rested her head on Grayson’s shoulder. “I want to be a princess with a pretty dress.”

“All princesses get their pretty dresses. You will get one someday.”

“I hope it’s tomorrow.” Edith yawned again.

“Don’t fall asleep now, we need you to help us,” said Grayson.

“Oh, right. I’ll try not to mister.”

They turned onto another street, busier than the last. They noticed a distraught woman, rushing between people, asking for something but they couldn’t here what. She looked as though she had been crying.

“Mama!” Edith shouted suddenly right in Grayson’s ear, making him flinch. The woman heard her and rushed towards them.

“Oh, Edith darling I was so scared,” said the woman, taking Edith from Grayson’s arms. “Thank you so much for keeping her safe.”

“We were only doing our duty, ma’am,” said Isabeau.

“Edith, say goodbye to the knights,” the girl’s mother said.

“Goodbye, knights!” she said, waving her small hand at them, and they waved at her in return before her mother turned and carried her home.

“I had no idea you were so good with childen, Gray,” said Isabeau as they headed for Westminster.  “I’m surprised.”

“Your surprise is only matched by my own,” said Grayson.

“Makes you think…” she trailed off.

“About?”

Isabeau smiled, looking down, “Nothing." she said, looking back at him. "We should get back to Westminster as quickly as possible. Father will be furious if we delay him too long.”


End file.
